Four Houses
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: : Four Houses, all different, but only together are they truly strong. Bold Gryffindor to lead, Wise Ravenclaw to plan, Adventurous Hufflepuff make them do, and Cunning Slytherin to make it work. AD/MM
1. Default Chapter

Four Houses

By: Isis Malfoy

Summery: Four Houses, all different, but only together are they truly strong. Bold Gryffindor to lead, Wise Ravenclaw to plan, Adventurous Hufflepuff make them do, and Cunning Slytherin to make it work. Throughout the years they will provide the first defense, the strongest line, against all evil. Only together can they protect their lights, their futures.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own Harry Potter or anything involved with him. I simply used a little spell so I could play with them, but that's it, so…yeah

A/N: Okay, I know I promised complete fluff, but this one is coming along so well, and I wanted to post something that was going to make sense, since after totaling my car today when I had a terrible accident, I'm not writing particularly well, but this story should allow me to post for a few days before I have to write more, so I will post this in tandom with something more fluffy, after I can write (or think) coherently

A/N 2: I took a little liberty with the ages of Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Sinistra. I also gave Hooch and Sinistra first names. 

A/N 3: I have another story I just want to let everyone know about, it's called The Needs of the Many, which is probably hard to find cuz the main character is Minerva and since FF.Net doesn't (for some reason) recognize her as a character. But if you go to my author page it's there. Please read and review (this story and that one)

A/N 4: Enjoy!!!

1945

England

            Minerva McGonagall was sleeping restlessly in her rooms at the university. She had been troubled by a disturbing letter for the last week. It had come to her by an unfamiliar owl and had only contained one sentence. _How do you save the man you're destined to be tied to forever? She didn't even know who the man was, but she didn't think it was coincidence that the ministry had reported her former professor and dear friend Albus Dumbledore missing the next morning. _

            Dumbledore was off fighting Grindelwald. Did that monster have him, was the dark wizard taunting her? She shuddered in her sleep as the inky blackness of unconsciousness faded away into a nightmare. Germany, war torn. She could hear screaming, it sounded like her friend, she tried to get to him, but she was frozen, and all she could hear was the maniacal laughter of a madman. 

            With a scream, she bolted up in bed. Her midnight colored hair was plastered to her face, and she brushed back the waist length strands. Her eyes were wide, and their pupils dilated from the adrenaline slowly seeping out of her body. It was too much. It was time to call in her best friends, her best hope.

Ireland

            There wasn't anything in the world quite like flying Helena decided as she swooped down towards the snitch on the other side of the field. She was only centimeters from it when the whistle blew. With a muttered curse, she pulled up short. "Hooch!" The coach called from the ground. Helena zoomed down and climbed off her broom. "Letter." The coach tossed it at her. 

            Helena looked at the familiar print on the cover, no one else she knew had handwriting quite as pretty. It was addressed to her Helena Hooch-Hufflepuff, which meant that their pact was being called upon and it said urgent, open immediately. 

            Without a second thought she ripped the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. 

Lena,

            I need you. Something is wrong. Hurry.

Min

PS Saw the match last month, quite a play there eagle-eye. 

            Helena ran off to the showers immediately, calling "family emergency, don't know how long I'll be!" To the coach over her shoulder. 

France

            Poppy Pomfrey frowned as she added more mandrake root to the potion. She needed to make an antidote to petrification. There were to many people, wizards and muggles alike, that had been petrified in this war, there had to be a way to save them! She didn't become a mediwitch and rush off to the battle fields to stand there and watch people die!

            A soft cooing at her side caught her attention and she turned to the snowy owl on her potions journal. Poppy took the letter and opened it quickly. 

Poppy,

Come quickly. I'm re-enabling the circle pact.

Min

Greece

            Serena Sinistra was watching the stars when her gaze was drawn to the crimson tinged moon with a dark gold band around it. Her heart sped up. Trouble…and death. At least according to superstition. Then, she was never one to discount prophecy. A dark shape obscured her vision and the owl landed next to her. Curiosity burned as she read the address. Serena Sinistra- Slytherin. 

            Quickly she tore open the envelope. Shaky hands pulled out the letter as her dark eyes glance once again at the moon. 

Ren,

There's trouble, I need you. I think Professor Dumbledore may need us all.

Min


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Inca for pointing out the mistake in my disclaimer. I DON'T own Harry Potter. See told you I wasn't thinking well yesterday, now imagine if I'd tried to actually write something.

Chapter 2

England

They all apparated into the darkened dorm room within minutes of each other and looked around. Minerva wasn't in the candle lit room, or so it appeared. Helena ran her fingers through her short auburn hair and turned to the two brunettes beside her. "Where's Minerva?"

            Serena shrugged her tiny shoulders and cast a glance around the candlelit room. "I don't know, but what is going on?"

            "I think Professor Dumbledore needs to be rescued." Came a voice from the shadows. Minerva walked into the lit circle, a piece of parchment in her hands. "I received this letter a week ago." She passed the note to Poppy, who read it, then handed it to the other two girls to read. "Since then I've had awful nightmares."

            "Minerva, you don't believe in divination." Helena reminded her friend as she handed back the letter. 

            "You barely believe in astronomy." Sinistra added. 

            The Gryffindor sighed and sat on the floor. The other three girls followed suit and waited patiently. Minerva looked down at the floor, worry and fear fighting for control on her face. She pulled a strand of black hair from her ponytail and began to twist it and play with it. "I know, I know. But I can't explain it, they feel so _real_. I can hear Dumbledore screaming, I can hear someone laughing, and I'm in Germany."

            Her eyes flew up to stare at her best friends. "I've never been to Germany." She reminded them. "But yesterday, I bought one of the muggle papers, and the picture on the front page, is what I've been seeing in my dreams for the last week…_exactly_ what I've been seeing. I don't know how, but I know he needs us to rescue him."

            Helena and Poppy shared a glance, looked back at their distressed friend, then to Serena, their resident clairvoyance expert. Serena shrugged. "This note could explain your dreams, _if _Grindelwald possesses the inner eye. I've heard of soul mates being so linked, even in muggles, that in times of high stress or great need, they can even speak to each other."

            Helena couldn't help but snort. "You always did have a bit of a thing for him, didn't you Min?"

            Minerva suddenly wished her hair was down so she could hide her flaming cheeks in the ebony. "You're suggesting that Alb…_Professor Dumbledore_" she corrected herself, when her three friends exchanged rather suggestive glances. "You're suggesting that we're soul mates? That's ridiculous Ren."

            "Is it?" Poppy asked softly. "Okay, so he was our professor, and Lena and Ren may give you a bit of a hard time, but you forget, we've all seen you work together. You two don't even realize how in sync with each other you are. You don't even _talk when you work together, you just __know."_

            Minerva scoffed, even as the others nodded. "Don't be ridiculous. There has to be another explanation." 

            "We could look for one." Serena suggested. "And waste time that Professor Dumbledore probably doesn't have."

            Blue eyes flashed into black and the young Gryffindor's jaw tightened. "We'll figure out why this happened later. We need to make a plan to get into Germany."

            They all turned to Poppy, who usually came up with the best plans. "I need a map, a rather detailed map of Europe." Minerva pulled down her geography book and opened to the map of Europe, then she slid the book in front of her friend. The ravenclaw began to hum absentmindedly as she studied the routes to and from Germany, from all sides. 

            Helena, who was always up for a good adventure, was the first to get impatient. She quickly began pacing, ready to leave, long before Poppy had even finished looking at the routes. "Poppy!" She finally cried. The other girl looked up, startled. "There is _no_ safe route from anywhere to Germany. There is no safe place in Germany! Staring at the map is not going to change that."

            Despite the interruption, Poppy found herself grinning. Call-it-like-it-is Helena scored another point. "I know." She sighed, serious once again. We can apparate in to my quarters in Lyon, then we'll travel to Geneva, take the train to Berne and pass on foot over the mountains into Germany. We'll have to travel at night, when the soldiers are asleep. We hide during the day, and Min and Ren can go scouting in the early afternoon, to find out where the soldiers are."

            All four nodded. "We'll leave in the morning." Minerva told them. "For now everyone should get some sleep."

            Helena apparated home first, and Poppy quickly followed after a few words of comfort to her best friend. Serena was the last to leave. She waited for the others to be gone, then looked at Minerva. "What we're getting into is dangerous. _For whatever reason, you have a link to Dumbledore, we need to know as best we can what we're going to be up against. Whether or not you believe what I said, tonight, instead of trying to run to him, try to talk to him. Concentrate on what he looks like, and send your thoughts."_

            Minerva nodded and watched as her last friend left. As soon as she was alone, she turned a nervous glance to her bed and the nightmares that it held. 

            She climbed quickly into the sheets and shut her eyes, trying to relax enough to fall asleep.

_            Bullets were flying and bombs were exploding in the street around her. There was the screaming again. A part of her tensed to try and run, but another part of her recalled Serena Sinistra's advice. She forced herself to relax, and closed her eyes. She drowned out the screams and laughter. She brought up a picture of Albus Dumbledore as she had last seen him, sitting behind his desk and smiling up at her when she came to say farewell after graduation. "Albus?"_

_            Suddenly she felt as if she were flying forward. She opened her eyes. She was in a dark, dank cell, probably in a basement from the feel of it. Hunched against the wall, bruises on his face still bright, and his auburn hair matted, was her friend. "Albus." She whispered again. _

_            His face flew up and, his eyes opened. Then he squinted in the light coming from her. "Minerva? What are you doing?...."_

_            She could hear the worry in his voice and moved quickly to calm him. "I'm not really here Albus. I'm dreaming."_

_            His laugh wasn't warm and soft as she was used to, it was a short bark, that spoke more of irony that hilarity. "**You're** dreaming."_

_            Minerva moved to sit beside him, tears filling her eyes at how hurt he was. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes. Someone sent me a note, and since then I've had dreams of __Germany__, and you screaming. This is somewhere in __Germany__ right?" He nodded, staring at her, as if he couldn't believe she was next to him, as if he wanted to memorize the sight of her, as if he thought he'd never see her again. _

_            "And it's Grindelwald who has you?" _

_            "Yes. Minerva?" She stopped studying the cell and looking for landmarks. This time the warmth was back in his voice as he spoke to her. "You're wearing your nightshift."_

_            She blushed again and looked down. "So I am. I guess I've never given much thought to what I was wearing."_

_            He took in the sight of her in the loose white gown, her silken raven-colored hair falling around it, and the pink in her cheeks. "It's beautiful." He told her softly. "You look like an angel."_

_            "Well, then I'll have to be." She told him firmly. "We're coming to rescue you."_

_            "Don't!" He commanded her. She fell back a bit. He'd never yelled at her like that. He must have realized he had scared her, because he softened his voice, but he was still very serious. "It's to dangerous. Promise me you won't come."_

_            She jumped to her feet, shaking with anger. She stared down at him, trying to be intimidating. "I will do NOTHING of the sort! Poppy, Serena, Helena and I have a plan. And we are coming to rescue you!"_

_            He moved to stand as well, but with a hiss of pain, he fell back down to the floor. Minerva's anger immediately flew out of her and she fell to his side, gently poking and lifting his shirt to find the wounds. "Oh, you're hurt!"_

_            "And what do you plan on doing about it, my dear apparition?" He teased through gritted teeth as she ran a finger over one of the open sores. _

_"I'll know what Poppy should bring with her when we come." _

_"Minerva..." He protested. _

_"We're coming. You protected us for seven years Albus, it's our turn."_

_She felt lighter suddenly, and moaned. "Oh, no! I'm waking up! It must be morning!"_

_"Go, Minerva." He told her with a kiss to her forehead. "You have given me hope, and that is enough. But for Merlin's sake, **BE CAREFUL!**"_

_"I will. And I'll be back again soon." Then she stopped fighting and flew out of the dream._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like the rest of the story. Now to address specific questions:  1. Grindelwald will get his due from Albus, this is like…a…pit stop….on the road to bye bye mean wizard. 2. Why can't they apparate into Germany? For a couple of reasons. First, I think Grindelwald has wards set up (if Hogwarts can do it, why can't he?) and second (and mainly) for the same reason they won't be using their wands, which is explained in this chapter

Feedback is like chocolate….I need it!!

Chapter 3

            Minerva felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes, glaring up at the offender. Who naturally, was Helena. "You told us morning, sleepy-head, don't you think you should have been awake too?"

            Minerva brushed her friend aside as she stalked to her wash room. At the door she whipped around and cowed them all with a glare. "I was in the middle of a very important conversation with Professor Dumbledore, and _you interrupted it!" Then she slammed the door shut, with her on one side, and her friends on the other. _

            "She's awful testy about being interrupted, considering that she _isn't in love with him." Helena humphed. _

            "Lena, hush." Poppy scolded. "Eat something." She handed the bag of pastries to the other girl and turned to stare worriedly at the door. 

            Minerva didn't reappear for another hour, but when she came out, there was a smile on her face and a determined twinkle in her eyes. "He's in Germany. Grindelwald has him." Then she turned to Poppy and her smile fell. "He's hurt. Badly bruised. Weak. He has cuts all over his body, and heaven knows what internal injuries." Poppy nodded and began to whisper a list to herself. "Right. Eat quickly." Minerva commanded the other three girls. "We'll apparate to France and sleep now, we'll sneak out tonight."

            They had nearly finished breakfast when Hooch noticed that all her Gryffindor friend had on her plate was a croissant, and it was completely untouched. "Min, you need to eat."

            "I'm planning." She responded distractedly. 

            "Which would have been a great answer, had I asked what you were doing." She scolded sharply. 

            Minerva turned to face Helena, confusion and shock on her face. "Eat Minerva Anne." 

            With a sigh she turned her head to her plate and stared at the uneaten pastry. "I'm not hungry." 

            "Okay." Helena relented. She shrugged and turned her attention to the biscuit and sausage on her own plate. "You don't eat. Get malnutrition and we'll stay home."

            Minerva turned a black glare into the hard gold eyes of her friend. "Fine. I'll eat." She took a ripped a bite out of the croissant and chewed ferociously, her eyes never leaving Helena's. She choked it down and continued to eat, not tasting the food and never breaking her stare. 

            They apparated to Lyon, each with a small bag. Minerva was carrying clothes, Helena food, and Serena's sack had both the very necessary toiletries (toilet paper, soap, and shampoo) along with blankets. Poppy packed her medical supplies in another. These they threw into four suitcases packed with other clothes. The suitcases would travel with them to Berne only to be left at the hotel in Switzerland as they crossed into the Black forest. 

            Their wands had been buried at the bottom of the clothes sack, because any use of magic on the journey could attract the unwanted attention of Grindelwald's followers, long before they could afford to be spotted. 

            Seconds after the reappeared in Poppy's apartment, Minerva shooed them off to bed, reminding them that they really did need to sleep. Finally left alone, Minerva double checked their bags and laid down herself. She closed her eyes and within moments she was back in Germany.

_            There was sun streaming through the window bars this time, and the light and shadow emphasized the lines that were quickly appearing on her mentor's face. He was asleep and she was loathe to wake him, but if they were going to find out where in Germany he was, she was going to have to._

_            Before she could, however, movement in the hallway caught her eye and woke Dumbledore up. Minerva slipped as far into the shadows as she could, grateful that instead of wearing her white night shift again she had on a black silk nightgown under the matching black robe. She drew the robe tighter around her as the cruel looking goblin slunk in. His long fingers reached out to Dumbledore. "Up." The goblin commanded. _

_            Albus struggled to his feet. The goblin smiled. It was not a pretty sight. "Good." Shackles were placed on Albus's wrists and the goblin grabbed a long chain that was attached to them and threw it up over the rafters in the ceiling. He pulled the chain lifting Dumbledore off the floor his arms over his head, stretching him. Minerva felt the pain he was masking in her arms and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out from her hiding spot. _

_            The Goblin latched the chain to a hook in the floor, then left.  Albus hung there for a few moments, before his captor came in. Minerva tried to sink further into the wall. The pain got worse and she bit her lip harder. _

_            "You're a foolish man, Albus Dumbledore. You're going to die in here, and then after I mail you dead body to Ms. McGonagall, she will die here as well; when she comes to avenge you."_

_            Albus wrenched forward and tore his shoulder; Minerva forced down a cry. "Stay away from Minerva!"_

_            Grindelwald gave his captive a look of exaggerated sympathy. "I'm sorry. I can't. You see, you two are connected, and I'm afraid, as long as she remains alive, you have a vessel through which you can defeat me."_

_            Clearly Dumbledore was as surprised by this news as she had been by the idea that they were soul mates. Grindelwald patted Dumbledore's cheek, and smiled conspiratorially. "It doesn't take a telepath to know how you feel about the young woman, but it does take one to know just how connected you to are." Then he stepped back and pulled out a wand. "CRUCIO!" This time Albus cried out and Minerva screamed with him as she flew awake. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you guys for all your wonderful feedback! On this and on "The Needs of the Many."  And I know I promised fluffy, but it isn't working…I can't write a fluffy piece, but I am posting another piece at the same time. This one is called The Legacy. First part is being posted tonight, it has a larger cast list. Any way. Enjoy! And write me stories to read!

Chapter 4

            Minerva flew up in her bed and drew a ragged breath as her three best friends hurried into the room. She was shaking and crying, and Serena, Helena and Poppy stood frozen until she turned toward them.

            "You're bleeding!" Poppy exclaimed as she ran forward. And sure enough, Minerva was. From her lower lip which she had not only bit in her dream, but also in her sleep. 

            Minerva shook off her investigating fingers and pulled back against her headboard. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I…I saw Grindelwald…he…was…t-t-torturing Albus." She sobbed. "And it hurt!"

            Something strange flashed in Serena's eyes. "You felt it?"

            She nodded her head vigorously. "In…in my arms and then when…when he performed the cruciatus curse….." She broke off as the sobs wracked her body. Helena, Poppy and Serena glanced at each other uneasily. Minerva didn't cry. Minerva held together and took care of them. She was the mother of their little group and like children, there were uncertain of how to deal with her suffering. 

            Finally Helena dropped onto the bed and pulled her friend into her arms. Minerva clung to her. It was disquieting to be caring for the strong one, but Helena met the task as she met every thing else, head-on and doing her best. Minerva sobbed until Helena was sure there were no tears left inside her friend. But after a ragged breath, her weeping started again. And it continued until she fell asleep. 

_            She was sobbing as she opened her eyes in the cell, and it was that sound that woke Dumbledore. He stood slowly and crossed to her. He touched her face, brushing the tears streaking down her face away with his thumbs. They stood frozen for a moment. _

_            In an instant however he dropped his hands from her face and pulled her into a tight hug. They clung to each other and her tears started again.  "My dear little lady what's made you cry?"_

_            She didn't pull away, rather held him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I was here this morning…I saw…I felt, Oh Albus it was terrible!"_

_            His eyes fluttered shut in grief and a bit of guilt. His hand treaded through her hair and another was rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Minerva. I'm sorry."_

_            She sniffled and pulled back to look in his eyes. "We'll get you out of here. We'll be here soon." She promised. _

_            "I have to wake up, we need to leave soon." She told him a bit regretfully. She placed a comforting, friendly kiss on his lips before allowing herself to fade away. _

            She awoke, her heart beating wildly and a strange tingling in her lips. She felt warm and comforted, but most of all she felt hope. She would succeed, and after….after she'd figure out what the hell was going on inside her. 

            Minerva shouldered her bag, took one last glance at the setting sun, before walking into the living room to meet up with her team. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm so glad everyone likes this story. Also the story goes really fast from here on out, but don't worry, just when it seems like it's ending, part two will be beginning. This first part is really to set up the second part, which is where everything that seems unresolved will be resolved. 

Chapter 5

            They left Berne under the cover of darkness. Minerva scouted ahead as a cat, her sight and hearing better. Poppy and Helena followed quietly, and Serena soared over head, a raven unnoticed in the starless night. They crept as close as they dared to the camps of soldiers, muggle and wizard alike, but they didn't linger. They slept during the day and at small meals supplemented by herbs and berries Poppy found and the small animals Minerva caught. So far it had been easy. 

            "It's been to easy." Serena whispered on the third day as the sun began to rise. They had settled down in a bower to sleep until afternoon, but Serena was to nervous. The stars we're making strange signs in the sky, and they'd faired absolutely no ill up until now. 

            "Don't question good luck." Helena hissed as she closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable. 

            "It may not be good fortune Helena. Grindelwald is supposedly a seer. What if he's seen us?" 

            Poppy's eyes grew wide. "Why would he let us come closer?" Her voice was shaking somewhat, although she tried to disguise it. 

            Serena sent a sad look to Minerva who seemed to understand. "Because he wants me dead as well." 

            Sinistra nodded and Hooch sat up. "Maybe…maybe you should stay here Min…" Helena suggested. 

            "No." Minerva left them no room to argue, she turned over and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, trying to ignore the nervous clenching of her stomach. She didn't sleep however, at least not right away. She tossed and turned, despite her exhaustion, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and crept out of their hiding spot, careful not to wake her friends. 

            She walked into a field and tried to breath in a breath of clear swiss air. Instead she choked on smoke coming from the black clouds over Germany. She turned into a cat and began to chase the butterflies. Finally, she tired herself out and crept back to the bower. Minerva transformed herself back into a human and curled up on the blanket. This time she fell asleep quickly. 

            She didn't dream, and woke up at dusk, feeling a little uneasy for having not seen Dumbledore at least once. As they ate dinner and packed Minerva looked at the tired, worried faces of her friends and decided she was better off keeping this news to herself. 

            They traveled for another week or so and Minerva's dreams had become sporadic at best. Worry had made her tempermental and snappish, so even Helena went out of her way to appease her. Finally they reached the black forest. They stopped for the day, and as she had secretly done every day Minerva ran out as a tabby cat and chased the bugs and rodents to burn some of the energy inside her. She dragged herself back to the cave they were sleeping in, with barely enough energy to change back. Then she fell exhausted, to sleep. 

            _Minerva opened her eyes in Dumbledore's cell, but even in her dream she was so exhausted she could barely raise her head. "Minerva!" He sounded relieved to see her but when she could hardly reply he became worried. _

_            Albus crawled over to and pulled her nearly lifeless body into his lap. She smiled, but her smile was weak. "I was so worried about you." She whispered. It seemed to be all she was capable of. "I thought, when I wasn't dreaming, that you had died."_

_            He didn't respond to her questions. He frowned and tried to figure out what was wrong with her; he touched her forehead-she was cool, he felt her pulse-it was slow, she was just weak, it was as if the life was simply slipping out of her. "What's wrong with you Minerva?" Albus pushed. "Have you eaten something, drank something, are you sick?"_

_            "Hmmm?" She was having trouble concentrating. "No…I'm just tired Albus. Just let me rest for a bit."_

_            She shut her eyes, but opened them a moment later. "Poppy?"_

_            "She isn't here my dear." Dumbledore told her, his voice shaking with worry. _

_            "I heard her. She kept calling my name." A childish pout formed on her lips. "I wish she'd be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."_

_            "Minerva you're dreaming right now, remember? You are asleep. Maybe you should try to wake up."_

_            "Don't want to." She argued childishly. Then she snuggled down into his lap and closed her eyes. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Sinistra, Hooch and Pomfrey stared down at Minerva, it had been three days and they hadn't been able to wake her up. "We'll never get to Germany in time if she doesn't wake up. Grindelwald isn't going to keep Dumbledore alive forever. I mean, Min said he was going to kill him…." Helena pointed out. 

            "She may die anyway." Poppy told them regretfully. "I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

            Serena looked around the cave. "There must be something….Grindelwald! What if he's somehow managed to slip her a sleeping drought?"

            Helena rolled her eyes. "And how, dear Ren, did he manage to slip it to her?"

            Sinistra's face fell and she turned away so they couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Seven years as a Slytherin outcast had left its toll on the young witch, and her confidence wasn't very high. She knew Helena didn't mean anything by it, but it still stung. She wished she could go home and curl up with a movie and cry. Suddenly the tears dried up and her head flung up with an idea. "Poppies!" 

            "What?" The young mediwitch looked up from her spot on the floor. 

            "No, not you. Poppies, the flower. In the Wizard of Oz when the Wicked Witch is trying to keep Dorthey from the Emeral City she puts a sleeping potion in the poppies so when they get to the Poppy field they fall asleep."

            "That's a movie." Helena grumbled. "A _muggle movie. I highly doubt Grindelwald got his great idea from a muggle movie."_

            "Maybe not," Poppy Pomfrey said, excitement shining in her blue eyes as she stood. "But he could very well have put a draught on the flowers. Minerva's been going out as a cat during the day to burn off energy remember? She could have knocked into some flowers with a potion on them." Poppy fell to her knees and mixed a rejuvenation potion from her ingredients. Then she poured a drop into the sleeping girls mouth. 

            They waited nervously. After a few minutes, they began to give up hope. Poppy turned back to her medicine bag, Serena wandered toward the mouth of the cave to star gaze and Helena went to build the fire. They all turned around however, when they heard a small mewl. Minerva stretched, and then her eyes fluttered open. 

            "Minerva!"

            "Oh, you're alright!"

            "Thank Merlin!"

            The shouts came from three different directions; before she knew it she was being crushed in a giant group hug. She wriggled out and stood up. "How long was I asleep?"

            "Three days." Serena answered her quietly. Minerva narrowed her eyes, studying her friend. 

            Minerva passed by Serena, squeezing her hand as she passed. As she looked out of the cave, she noticed the moon was already high in the sky. She fought to keep the swear word on her tongue from being spoken. Three and a half nights they could have been traveling, lost, all because she had been careless. "We need to leave now if we're going to cover any ground today." She told them firmly. They packed quickly and set off down the mountainside. 

            Dumbledore was torn as he watched the sleeping young woman fade out of the cell. She shouldn't have been asleep for three days, and she shouldn't have needed to sleep in her dream, but she had done both. When she faded out, he knew that meant she'd awoken at last. Which was good. But for three days he'd had her with him, every if she'd rarely been completely coherent. And he was going to miss her. 

            As he sat in the silence of his cell, he contemplated his feelings and his captors words. Grindelwald had hinted that they were soulmates, both to him and in his letter to Minerva. Certainly the psychic connection they shared pointed to that, but he was uneasy. She didn't seem to feel the same way as he did, and besides, even if she did, he was twice her age, he'd been her professor for all seven years she'd been at Hogwarts. 

            They were all excuses he'd used time and again, when he'd felt the desire to do something inappropriate. But in the dark lonely cell, Grindelwald's words ringing in his ears, the excuses were beginning to sound hollow and empty.  He stared at the moon and the stars, wondering if she thought about him as often as he thought about her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story; I'm having so much fun writing it. I swear to you the next three stories I have (Including this one) will have happy endings to make up for the end of "The Needs of the Many" however, the perfect ending is a long ways off in this story as it is really no where near the end, despite the fact that it looks like it is. 

A/N 2: Okay, final medium for my plea. I have another story that I've been posting on FF.net recently called "The Legacy." But it's only had two reviews and I don't think anyone's reading it. It IS AD/MM. I promise. And I'm still writing it and having a blast with it, but I haven't been posting because no one's been reading. Please, in addition to reviewing this story go read "The Legacy" review that one too. 

This chapter is for Aeryn Alexander for starting the Albus and Minerva Group on Yahoo. Thank you Aeryn!

Chapter 7

            The Black Forest. It was appropriately named Minerva decided as they walked under the canopy of trees. No light was seeping through, and they'd already gotten lost several times. To top it off, they'd almost been caught by the hunting parties that had been sent out to look for them and she hadn't dreamed in the three days since she'd awoken. "Does any of this look familiar?" Helena asked crossly. 

            Minerva shook her head and struggled to keep the tears back. They were all feeling the stress. Minerva was on the verge of crying almost constantly, Helena was cross and snappish, Serena had withdrawn into herself, and Poppy was jumping at the slightest sound. 

            Suddenly the reached a clearing with a large stone castle in it. The other three girls entered it without a thought, but Minerva froze on the barrier. There was something familiar about the clearing and the castle stones. "This is it." She whispered. 

            "How are we going to get in?" Helena asked as she stared at the forbidding structure. 

            "Minerva and Serena could get in, no problem. The hard part would be to get Dumbledore out."

            Minerva fished her wand out with a steely glint in her eyes. "I have a plan." She muttered a quiet spell and transfigured her wand into a collar. "After I change put the collar on me, but loose enough that I can paw it off." They nodded and Minerva transformed into a little grey and black tabby cat. Poppy gently slipped the collar over her friend's furry head and latched it loosely. 

            The cat licked her hand in thanks. She meowed at Serena, who in an instant became a raven. She flew close to the ground, close to the cat as they set off over the clearing. There was a window open on the first floor. If any had been looking they would have thought it strange for a Raven was carrying a cat comfortably in her claws and she set the feline down gently on the stone floor once they were inside. 

            The castle was deserted. And they made it all the way to the dungeons without so much as a sign of another living being. The cat took point. She made it around the last corner then scurried back behind the wall. A plaintive mewl let the raven know that there was a guard and the cat didn't know how to slip passed, let alone get the door open. The raven transformed back into Serena Sinistra. "Trust me," she whispered. "And follow." 

            There was a lustful glint in the woman's eye as she sashayed toward the guard. The man swallowed nervously as he noticed her approach. "Hello." She fairly purred. Minerva fought to roll her eyes, reminding herself that it was a very un-cat-like thing to do. Serena backed the distracted man up against the wall next to the door. As her hand reached around him, she flicked open the handle with the wand she'd hidden up her sleeve before she'd transformed. The door opened just a crack, but it was enough of a crack for Minerva to get her paw in and slip passed into the cell. 

            She wriggled out of the collar and transformed it back as she herself took her human form. "Albus…" She whispered.

            He woke from his sleep and stared at her. Then he smiled. "Welcome back."

            "I'm really here this time. It's time to go." He blinked, to surprised to form words. "I have to get you out of here, so you're just going to have to trust me okay?" He nodded. With a flick of her wand and a few muttered words, he was a small mouse. "Trust me," she reminded the creature. Then she shrank back into a cat, the wand melding with her body. She scooped the mouse up in her mouth as if it were a prize she'd caught. 

            Minerva slipped back out the door and shut it softly. As she snuck passed the guard and Serena the mouse gave a tiny squeak. She shook him slightly to shut him up and scraped her paw on the side of her friend's ankle. 

            Serena disentangled herself from the guard's arms and ran off. The second she was out of sight, she turned back into a raven and took the cat and the mouse out of the first window she came too, just as the alarm of Dumbledore's escape sounded. The cat, the raven, and the mouse hurried quickly into the forest, two girls on their heels. When they were deep within the trees, Minerva and Serena became human again, and Minerva turned the headmaster back as well. Poppy immediately went to work on his injuries as Helena kept look-out and the two other girls caught their breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to every one who is reading, and double thanks to every one who has reviewed. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

            Poppy healed Albus rather quickly, but he was still weak. They were going to sneak further into the forest, when they heard a pop from behind and a voice stopped them. "Now where do you think you're going with my prisoner?" It was a silky, velvety voice, but the four women stiffened and turned. Dumbledore turned as well, but he seemed rather unaffected. 

            "Hello Satarius." Dumbledore greeted the dark wizard. 

            Grindelwald was a handsome man, Minerva was surprised to note as she tuned out the barrage of insults Grindelwald and Dumbledore traded. She had still been operating under the misapprehension that monsters _looked_ like monsters. But the man in front of her certainly didn't look evil. He had long chocolate brown hair he kept tied back with a black ribbon. He couldn't possibly be more than fifty. His eyes were storm grey. He was tall and broad. Minerva knew if she'd met him anywhere else, she probably would have found him very attractive. But as it was, she didn't. 

            So lost in her daze, she didn't notice when Grindelwald cried, "Accio Minerva." It was a rather rude jolt back to the matter at hand when his arm wrapped around her shoulders pinning her in front of him as a shield. Across from her Dumbledore had his wand raised, but his hand faltered and he lowered it when he realized he couldn't hit Grindelwald without hitting her. 

            He was out of ideas. His blue eyes apologized to Minerva. He didn't know how to save her. But Dumbledore didn't know all the ancient magic in the world and the four girls had come across a spell, he hadn't known about. In the darkness of a new moon, four fifth years had made a circle pact. They pledged their lives to one another, and made a blood oath. They had become sisters, in blood, but more importantly also in magic. 

            It was Poppy who decided that this was the only shot they had left. The notes accompanying the spell had said that if the pact was kept, renewing it in times of crisis could have a great affect. The actual affect varied from situation to situation, but it was worth a try. Her voice was like a comforting whisper in the darkness. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my knowledge and my learning, all the gifts of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Raven, in times of need, find shelter under my wings. I Poppy Evangeline Pomfrey pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you."

            "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my willingness to do and my loyalty, all the gifts of Helena Hufflepuff herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Badger, in times of cold, find warmth within my coat. I Helena Australita Hooch pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you."

            "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my cunning and my ability to succeed, all the gifts of Salazar Slytherin himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Serpent, in times of trouble, find protection behind me, for I will strike down your enemies. I Serena Ophelia Sinistra pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you."

            Grindelwald had never studied ancient magic, nor did he understand the nature of the spell being cast, and so he did nothing to stop Minerva from completing the spell. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my bravery and my leadership, all the gifts of Godric Gryffindor himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Lion, in times of great peril, find allies in my call, for I command the animals and their aid do I guarantee. I Minerva Anne McGonagall pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you." Thunder cackled over head, and Minerva's courage waned. "Help me." She whispered to the heavens. 

            Her skin grew warm. Minerva heard a faint sizzling and Grindelwald roared, pushing her away. He gripped his hand. Dazed from her fall, Minerva looked up at him. His skin was red and swollen, she'd burned him. Her skin, her skin had burned him. Her three friends dove over to her and Dumbledore began dueling with the Dark Lord. 

            They threw curses and shields back and forth, and both of them were being to feel the strain. Dumbledore threw one last curse, and the Grindelwald fell. He was dying, the storm clouds were clearing. Grindelwald knew he was dying, and he wanted the other wizard to suffer. With his last breath, Grindelwald pointed his wand at Minerva. Dumbledore ran to her, reaching her just as the the dying man through all of what was left of his life behind two words. "Avada Kedavra." 

            No one was able to see if the curse hit either of them, he crashed into her and rolled her out of the way. Both of them were unconscious, or dead when the green light faded. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also I want to REMIND everyone that I promised this story would have a Happy Ending. And this is not the last chapter.

Chapter 9         

            Minerva awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts a few days later. The sun was shining brightly, but her head wasn't ringing so she supposed that was something. "Ah. Feeling better Minerva?" Came the soft voice of Dumbledore beside her. He had woken up the day before and immediately started a vigil over the still unconscious woman.

            She blinked a few times before turning to him. "Yes, I think so. What happened Albus?"

            "You almost died. And when we dove out of the way, you hit your head." He reminded her. Minerva lay there thoughtfully. She stared out the window directly in front of her bed but didn't say anything. She felt him take her hand into his and turned away from the sunshine to the man next to her. "Minerva, we need to talk….I've had a lot of time to think and…."

            Suddenly the door flung open and in ran Poppy, Serena and Helena. They dove over to the bed, clamoring joyously. Dumbledore didn't miss the brief look of relief that crossed her face and he felt his heart break. She didn't feel  the same way. Grindelwald had been playing with their minds. He slipped out the door.

            Minerva saw him slip away, a sad look in his eye. _What did he want to say?_ She wondered. Perhaps she should have waved them away and let him speak, but she was so relieved to see them alive. She made a mental note to go see him as soon as she was released before turning back to her three friends. They talked ceaselessly until Minerva dropped off to sleep. 

            She wasn't realsed for three more days. And in those three days she never saw Albus. Poppy, who was taking over as Hogwart's Nurse now that the war was over, insisted that he did indeed come to see her, she just always seemed to be asleep at the time. Finally, she was released and she immeadiatly headed for his office. Albus was at his desk grading papers when she entered. "What were you going to say?" She asked without preamble. He looked at her confused. "Before Poppy and Lena and Ren came in. What were you going to say?"

            He sputtered for a few minutes, trying to come up with a plausible lie. She chalked it up to his being caught off guard. "I…wanted to know what your plans were after you graduate from the university."

            Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

            "Headmaster Dippit has confided to me that he intends to retire in a few more years and that he will be recommending me to replace him."

            "Congratulations!" 

            He smiled at her outburst. "Thank you. But if that happens, the school will need a new transfiguration professor. I was wondering if you would consider taking it."

            "Really?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. With a chuckle at her childish display, he nodded. "Of course I would! Thank you!" 

            She began to stand, so he stood with her. "You should be heading back to school soon." She nodded and bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying at the thought of leaving him. She felt so safe with him around. But she knew she'd have nightmares when she left, she'd had enough experience with that kind of trauma to know the old fears would be back, and would intermingle with a slew of new ones. Dumbledore must have read her mind, because as he gave her a farewell hug, he whispered in her ear. "My office and my chambers are both on the floo network if the nightmares get to be to much."

            Then he pulled away. "Goodbye Minerva."

            She managed a small, fake smile that only seemed to enhance the look of fear on her face before leaving his office.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I solemnly swear this story will end very happily, in about three chapters. Be patient. 

Chapter 10- Harry's sixth year

            Minerva McGonagall frowned down to the Gryffindor trio as they rushed into class and sank into their seats, in the front row, five minutes after class. "Sorry Professor." They greeted her together, all out of breath. "Professor Dumbledore kept us late again." They explained. It was the code to all their teachers that they'd been undergoing training by the Order of the Phoenix. 

During their fifth year Dumbledore and McGonagall, and surprisingly enough Snape as well, had put their foot down about their involvement. The general consensus was that it was just too dangerous for them to take part in the actual war against Voldemort. But as usual they had ended up involved anyway. That time they'd snuck off to see Hagrid about Harry's parents and an unknown death-eater had attacked them. Some quick thinking and confusion caused by panicked students screaming different curses from different directions managed to save them. The incident also served to remind the Headmaster and Headmistress that no matter how hard they tried, Potter, Weasley, and Granger would always end up involved. And so they were undergoing advanced training from the order. 

That did not give them the right to be late, however. "We'll talk about it after class." She told them, before address the whole class. "Today we're going to start studying the theories behind human transfiguration. Take out your notebooks."

The class dutifully copied the notes on the board. Minerva did some of her grading for the night, until her best friend, Poppy came into the room and waved her to the door. Worry settled in the pit of the transfiguration professor's stomach and shined out through her eyes. It was mostly out of habit, they'd already been through two wars together, but a part of it had to do with the voice in the back of her head that asked her if she was sure no one was dead. 

She swept out of the class, barking at the sixth years to continue, panic rising in her throat. "What is it Poppy?"

They hadn't been best friends for well nigh sixty years without learning to hear more than others. Poppy put a hand on the other woman's arm. "It's nothing to panic about Min. Severus was called last night. He's back now and he has information. There's a meeting after this class. Albus wants you to bring the three of them."

The panic abated a bit. "Very well. How is Severus?"

"He hasn't been to see me yet. So I can only assume after a night of fun and games, he's in terrible condition."

Minerva nodded. They'd seen Severus after his "meetings." No one who saw what he went though every time he was called to the side of Lord Voldemort could doubt that he was on their side. It was cruel. And very hard for Minerva to see.

Which was one of the reasons why, on the other end of the castle, in the Headmaster's office an argument was going on. Severus Snape had his arms crossed in front of him, not tightly, mind, because he was in a good deal of pain, but crossed none the less. He had blood crusted on his face and his robes, dirt and bruises covering every inch of his pallid skin. He needed medical attention, and McGonagall did not need to see him look like this. Which was exactly what Dumbledore was trying to tell the rather stubborn spy. 

Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "Albus, Minerva is a grown woman, and has already seen two battlefields. I'm sure she can handle a few scrapes."

Dumbledore rarely lost his temper, even more rare was him losing it with the staff and his friends. But now he lost it, Snape had hit his hottest button, his best friend. "Severus Snape. You. Will. Go. To. The. Hospital. Wing. Immediately." Snape was startled, and turned to go like a meek little boy. "And Severus. Never presume to tell me what Minerva McGonagall can or cannot handle again." He added quietly to the man's retreating back. 

Snape did as he was told, and it took him fifteen minutes longer than anyone else, to get down to the meeting room, a secret room below the Headmaster's office. Everyone was already seated when he got there, much to his irritation. He looked around the room. Sirius Black, Mad-eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Helena Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Serena Sinistra, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley, Granger. The usual crowd. He was glad he wouldn't have to repeat anything. 

"Severus, what have you learned?" The headmaster asked him softly.

"Voldemort's making plans to level Hogwarts." There was a murmur in the crowd, the Dark Lord had never been that bold before. "He's got a plan, he won't say what, to get the Headmaster away, which he believes will leave the school defenseless."

Hooch snorted. "Obviously he hasn't studied his history."

"Lena Hush!" Came the chastisement from her three friends. 

            Once Helena was quiet Snape got on telling them what he'd heard, which wasn't much else. The meeting was concluded and everyone broke into splinter groups to discuss the new information. "Thank you for cleaning up Severus." Dumbledore told him quietly. "Some day, probably soon, you will understand why I asked of you what I did." Snape merely nodded. But as soon as Dumbledore walked away he sent a curious glance over to the deputy headmistress. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am the queen of suspense, and it's truly evil of me. Still, only two more chapters to go. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. This chapter is kind of a bit of filler. It discusses a bit of what had happened in between Grindelwald and Voldemort's second rise. It also covers a bit of what happened during Grindelwald's rise and it shows what those nightmares I mentioned in chapter 9. 

A/N 2: McGonagall's password, "Baselira" comes from the first two letters of the animals in the circle spell Ba-Badger, Se-Serpent, Li-Lion, Ra- Raven.

Chapter 11

            _Minerva was standing in the garden behind her house. She looked up at the moon, but it wasn't there. There weren't any stars either. But there was laughter. Cold laughter. Laughter a part of her recognized even though she realized she'd never heard it before.  There was a bright flash in the sky and her heat seized. The sky lit up as her house caught on fire. "Mama! Da! Noooo!" She tried to run toward the blazes, towards the screams, but she was held back. There was a hand around her shoulders, holding her still. "Going somewhere girlie?" Hissed Grindelwald. _

_            "Give her to me!" Commanded a strong voice. She turned to see an eighteen year old Tom Riddle, his wand pointed at the older wizards head. He flicked his eyes over to her and they softened. This was no monster, this was her friend, the only ex she still adored and talked to. "You okay Minnie?"_

_            She nodded and Grindelwald faded. Tom grew and twisted and sneering down at her with eyes that seemed like endless black pits, a sneer on his face, was Lord Voldemort. "Good. Wouldn't want my Queen damaged." He snarled as he pulled her to him. _

_            She fought. "I won't marry you! I WON'T!"_

_            "You will." He hissed in her ear. "Because you have nothing left to return to." He turned her around. Lily and James sat tied to chairs, their eyes pleading. "Save us Professor!" Cried a frightened Lily. _

_            "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort spoke and they both fell dead. _

_            "I'm sorry." She whispered to the corpses. "I'm sorry I didn't save you."_

_            "Still think you can resist me." It was the Dark Lord's voice again, but now he was like a white husk with red eyes that glowed with an unholy fire. "I still have more to do my dearest. And I want to thank you for you're wedding gift." He stepped aside. Frozen, standing in a line was her rescue party. Sirius, Severus, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Poppy, __Helena__, Serena, Harry, and Albus. First Sirius received the death curse. His eyes flashed with regret. Then Severus. She could see the accusation in his eyes. Remus, who simply closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. Ron. He smiled at her, trying to ease her pain. Hermione. She held her head up high, proud till the end. Poppy, Helena, Serena. All whispering comfort and forgiveness to her. Harry. "I'm sorry." She wanted to laugh. He was apologizing to her. Albus. "NO!" She screamed. She tugged on Voldemort's arm, trying to make him miss. She ignored the tears blurring her eyes and broke out of the spell that had held her still as they had all fell. But Albus… "NO!" She cried out. She heard a thud. His body falling. She couldn't look._

Harry and Hermione were doing the nightly prefect rounds together when they heard the scream from McGonagall's room. They ran over to the portrait that covered her chambers and yelled for her, asking if she was alright, but she didn't answer, she kept screaming. "Go get the headmaster Hermione!" Harry instructed his fellow Gryffindor prefect as he pulled out his wand. "I'm going to try and get in there."

Hermione nodded and ran off. Harry tried every unlocking spell he knew. Nothing was working. He'd just exhausted his list of  spells and was about to start trying to invent some when Hermione ran up with Dumbledore and Snape on her heels. Snape was carrying a vial. "Baselira!" Dumbledore yelled. The portrait swung open and the four of them hurried in. They ran through the sitting room and into the bedroom itself. Minerva was sitting up in bed, her eyes wide, her skin as pale as her night dress,  her black hair falling out of it's braid and sticking to her face. She gave a great cry as they entered and flew out of her bed and into Dumbledore's arms. 

Harry and Hermione looked on in shock. Even Snape seemed concerned. McGonagall's arms were clenched around the headmaster's neck. They could hear her sobbing despite the fact that her face was buried in Dumbledore's robes. And she was shaking. 

Finally her shaking slowed and she pulled her face out of his robes. She loosed her grip, but didn't let go. "It was awful Albus. I saw the house, it was on fire and I could hear them screaming. I tried to go get them but Grindelwald was there, and he had me like…like _that _night. Then Tom made him let go. And then Tom grew older and told me I had to marry him and…he killed Lily and James in front of me and I couldn't save them. Lily asked me to…" Her speech had started out hysterical, rambling quickly, as if she were panicked. But then her voice dropped. She sounded grief stricken, and Harry could tell she seemed to be blaming herself. "He…turned into the way Harry explained he looked after he came back. And then he showed me how he'd caught you all. You were all there frozen, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Poppy, Serena, Helena. You. He killed everyone, one right after another, he made me watch…I couldn't stop him, there was a spell…I tried!" And she started crying again.

Dumbledore rubbed her back and guided her back over to her bed. He helped her in and tucked the blankets in all around her. "They're all alright Minerva. And Voldemort won't get any of us. Now, Severus brought you a dreamless sleep potion..."

"NO!" She snarled.

He smiled at her and smoothed the hair away from her face. "You need to sleep my dear. I will stay in the sitting room, I won't leave you alone."

She sighed. "Alright." He took the vial out of the potion master's hands and helped her to drink. Then he tucked the blankets back around her, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight." He motioned the other three to follow him out of the room. 

When the door to her bedroom was closed, Dumbledore sat in one of the two wing back chairs in the sitting room. Snape sat in the other and Harry and Hermione sat on the couch. 

"What was wrong with Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked softly. 

"A nightmare Potter. I would think that would be fairly obvious." Snape hissed. 

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Snape's derisive comments. "At the end of Minerva's sixth year a letter came to her from the Ministry. The night before Grindelwald had laid siege to her home and burned it. Her family all died. Two years later she and three of her friends came to rescue me from Grindelwald and he nearly killed her. On top of which Voldemort was her boyfriend right after they got out of school. He has since sent very threatening letters to try and get her to join him." He leveled a very serious look at Harry, Hermione, and Snape. "She's had some very traumatic experiences. And that, Severus, is why I don't want her to see you after one of your meetings." Snape looked sufficiently remorseful. "Now all of you, go to bed."

Clearly dismissed the two prefects and their professor left the Headmaster staring into the fire, thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I just want to apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to update. There is just too much going on in my life, and I'm working on way to many writing projects….and yeah. Hopefully that will never happen again. But here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

            McGonagall's nightmares were never mentioned again, but it didn't surprise Harry or Hermione to see the Headmaster leaving her rooms at dawn. School went on as usual, or as usual as it could, in the middle of a war zone. 

            Three months went by and Harry had all but forgotten about Snape's warnings, nothing had happened. Then, the night of the Halloween Feast an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Dumbledore's plate. The Headmaster paled and stood. McGonagall took the letter and scanned it quickly. She began shaking. "The Ministry is under attack." Dumbledore told them softly. "I am going to help. Prefects please lead the students back to the common rooms. Everyone stay together!"

            Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the crowds toward the head table. "I want you all to stay here." Dumbledore told them. He held up a hand before they could protest. "This may be what Severus was talking about. I'll need you to help protect the school."

            "I'll need Poppy here Albus. Just in case." McGonagall reminded him. 

            "Then you'll need a mediwitch out on the field Professor." Hermione reminded him. "I can go." 

Dumbledore sighed, he didn't want any of his students out in the battlefield, but it looked as if he didn't have any choice. "Very well Ms. Granger. We need to leave immediately." Harry and Ron both wished her good luck and watched nervously as she followed the headmaster out the door. 

"Potter, do you think you and Weasley could please go make sure all the students are secure in their common rooms?" McGonagall asked, giving them a task to keep their minds off their friend. Harry nodded, and he and Ron took one more look at the side door Hermione had left through before heading out the front doors toward the dormitories. 

They were halfway to the Hufflepuff common room, having already checked Slytherin, when the first hints of the attack shook the castle. Ron and Harry shared a nervous look before running to a window. There was an army of trolls outside, pounding at the castle walls, a group of death-eaters trying to burn down the doors, the dementors were milling around as well, waiting to be let in. 

The doors to the entrance hall caught fire, and a huge chuck of rock fell from one of the front walls. "Come one Ron!" Harry yelled. They ran toward the great hall, wands at the ready. All the professors were still inside the hall, which, being farther away from the front entrance than the classrooms and dormitories wasn't shaking badly at all. "Professor! The school is under attack!"

McGonagall turned sharply from giving instructions to the other House Heads. She and Snape looked particularly worried as the two breathless students stopped in front of them. "Trolls are beating away at the castle walls; they've already gotten a huge chunk out. The death-eaters have caught the front doors on fire, and there are dementors out there as well."

"Some one has to go after Albus." Snape said quietly. 

"You won't make it." Ron informed him. "Judging by the way this castle's shaking, we're all but surrounded, and you'll never get out of the wards undetected."

Snape sighed in frustration, but accepted that Ron knew what he was talking about. After all, he'd proved in his first year that he was very adept at strategy. 

"Maybe we can still alert the headmaster." Said a quiet voice from the back of the group. 

McGonagall bristled as they all turned toward Professor Sinistra. "You were wrong Serena, it won't work."

Sinistra shrugged delicately. "Maybe I was wrong, but that doesn't change the facts Minerva. You were able to contact him when he needed you. We need him now. If he doesn't come back, there may not be anything left of Hogwarts for him to return to."

"We'll never be able to hold them back long enough anyway." Snape reminded them.

"Yes we can." Poppy said. "We can hold them back, but Serena is right, Minerva, you have to try. After all, I think this counts as a crisis."

"Every other time, I was asleep."

"Hogwarts has magic within it none of us understands." Hooch pushed. "And that spell is tied directly to the school. If we do the spell first, who knows what magic we'll tap into."

"We have to try." Sinistra added. The three professors looked at the Deputy Headmistress. 

Minerva sighed. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my bravery and my leadership, all the gifts of Godric Gryffindor himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Lion, in times of great peril, find allies in my call, for I command the animals and their aid do I guarantee. I Minerva Anne McGonagall pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you."

Poppy stepped forward next and took her friend's right hand. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my knowledge and my learning, all the gifts of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Raven, in times of need, find shelter under my wings. I Poppy Evangeline Pomfrey pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you."

Serena smiled softly in encouragement as she took Poppy's hand in her own. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my cunning and my ability to succeed, all the gifts of Salazar Slytherin himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Serpent, in times of trouble, find protection behind me, for I will strike down your enemies. I Serena Ophelia Sinistra pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you."

Last, Helena took both Serena and Minerva's hands, squeezing them gently in comfort. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my willingness to do and my loyalty, all the gifts of Helena Hufflepuff herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Badger, in times of cold, find warmth within my coat. I Helena Australita Hooch pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you."

Thunder rolled over head and the Great Hall shook. "Help us." Sinistra whispered to the winds. 

A great glow started to grow around them and spread until all the castle was encased in a glittering dome. The shaking stopped. When Ron and Harry looked outside, the death-eaters, dementors and trolls had been forced outside the dome. The beat one it and struck it with curses, but the shield held. Although judging by hissing behind him, each hit was felt by one or all of the casters, and so the spell would only last as long as they could withstand the attacks. 

"Albus." McGonagall whispered. Suddenly she lost consciousness and slumped down. Poppy and Helena tightened their grip on her hands and they all sat down.

Minerva had left the Great Hall, her body was flying forward at great speeds. Suddenly she stopped. When she opened her eyes she was in front of the ministry. There were bodies on the ground, mostly injured, a very few dead. It was hardly as bad as the letter had said. Voldemort had counted on Fudge panicking and the Minister had played right into his hands. She saw Hermione walking among the injured bandaging their injuries. And Dumbledore was on the steps of the building talking to Arthur Weasley. "Albus!"

He turned around and walked quickly over to her. "Minerva what are you doing here?" He asked sharply.

"I'm not _here." She told him. "But this was a diversion. Hogwarts is under attack. We used the circle spell to create a shield, but I don't know how long we can hold it."_

He nodded sharply. "I'll be right there." 

Her body faded from view and Dumbledore turned back to a very confused Arthur Weasley. "The school is under attack. Please accompany Hermione back."

"What about the school wards?"

"Minerva can't activate the more active ones unless I'm dead." And within moments he apparated away, and right into the Great Hall. 

"How did you apparate in here?" Several people exclaimed as he appeared. 

"You're connected to Minerva." Sinistra told him. She had never let go of the theory that her dear friend and the headmaster were soul mates and had done a lot of research into the area. "It supercedes your ability to apparate where you will. She's in trouble and your goal was to help her, so you were pulled right to her side."

"Shouldn't she be awake?" He asked worriedly as he began to activate the stronger wards. 

"All four of us are weak from holding the shield." Pomfrey soothed him. "She used the spell to do two things, it took a lot out of her. She'll be fine. We'd know if something was wrong."

"You can drop the shield now." He told them.

They let go of each other's hands and helped to lay Minerva on the floor. "They're leaving! The trolls, the death-eaters, and the dementors!" Ron announced from where he and Harry were keeping look out at the window. 

"It's over." Dumbledore assured them all.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, this is it. The end. I want to apologize to everyone who felt this story was rushed. It was. I just got stuck and couldn't do anymore with it. Thank you to every one who reviewed. I've had a few requests for more stories in the "Circle Spell" universe. I don't have as much time as I used to, but if anyone has an idea for a story they would like to see in this universe they are welcome to send it to me, and either I'll write it, co-write it, or give them permission to write their own story set in my little AU. Also, if anyone really, really likes the spell I created and wants to adapt it to their story, all I ask is that they ask for permission (I'll most likely say yes.) Enjoy!

Chapter 13

            Minerva opened her eyes and groaned. "Four days." Said the voice of the headmaster from her left. She turned her head to face him and gave him a weak smile. Her head was pounding. "Hogwarts, is, as you can see, still standing. And you have been in here for the last four days."

            She struggled to sit. "Why is it always me who ends up in the hospital after we use that spell."

            "Because of who you are." He told her. "The spell pulls its energy from all of you, but you my dear are doubly cursed. First, it senses you are the strongest, so it pulls more from you. Secondly, in an effort to keep your friends from being hurt by the spell, you subconsciously give it even more, so they won't be fatigued."

            "Lovely." She muttered as she stretched.

            "And speaking of who you are, there's something we need to talk about."

            That tone was back in his voice, the one she'd heard long ago. When she'd first confronted him about their interrupted conversation, he'd fed her some lie about taking over transfiguration. A lie she'd believed, until two minutes after she'd apparated into her apartment. But she'd never known how to bring it back up. She wondered if they'd finally finish it. "What is it Albus?"

            They were interrupted again. This time by her three students. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran in clamoring in excitement. She was a little surprised to find all three pull her into a tight hug, but she let them and watched his eyes. The twinkle dimmed and the Headmaster stood to leave, again. "Albus!" She called to him. He stopped and turned. She returned her students hugs, but her eyes never left his. "I want to finish this conversation."

            He smiled at her. "Tonight? Over dinner?"

            She nodded and turned back to the trio as he left quietly. They stayed for until Poppy had shooed them out, and then it took her an hour to convince the nurse to let her out. It had finally worked and now she had exactly an hour to get ready for this dinner. 

            She had showered and dressed in a pale blue dress as opposed to her usual school robes. And she had left her hair down. And then she had paced her rooms for well over an hour. Finally a knock on the portrait's frame signaled an end to her wait. "Open." She commanded the portrait. There stood Albus, looking as nervous as she felt. 

            She greeted him with a smile and he entered cautiously. Thanks to the house elves, the small table in her sitting room was already set with food. He handed her a bouquet of wild flowers and she blushed as she thanked him for them. They sat down to eat and made meaningless small talk all the way through the meal. Finally, Dumbledore couldn't take it anymore. "You said you wanted to talk." He reminded her, the frustration he felt with himself manifesting in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I thought you had something to say. I have no idea what this conversation is supposed to be about." She told him defensively. That was a lie of course, she had  feeling about where this conversation was going, but she did not dare hope enough to presume in anything other than her heart. 

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. She watched as he walked to the window, then over to the fire place, then her desk, then back to the window. "I don't know if Serena is right, or if Grindelwald was right." He finally spoke, still staring out at the night sky. "But I do know…." He took a deep breath and crossed back to her. "I…." He started to laugh. He pulled his chair over next to where Minerva was sitting and sat down, still laughing. "I'm 150 years old, and here I am acting like a bumbling 15 year old." He smiled tenderly at her. "You are the only person who could do that to me my dear. What I've been trying to tell you, tonight, and for the last fifty or so years….is that I love you."

Tears sprang into Minerva's eyes and she touched his cheek tenderly. "You could have saved us both a lot of agony if you'd said that earlier." She told him, giggling through her tears.

"You could have said something too." He pointed out. 

"I could not have. A lady never makes overtures to a man." She informed him stiffly, as if scandalized by the mere suggestion.

"A lady also never curses, or so my mother said." He retorted teasing. "You, on the other hand, have a very foul tongue."

A wicked gleam entered her dark eyes. "You have no idea."

She rather enjoyed the choked sound he made. 

Serena was sitting in the north tower, staring up at the moon when a dark shape obscured her vision. It was an owl. He landed next to her and lifted his leg. Serena took the letter off and gave him a small treat out of her pocket before turning her attention to the letter.

Ren,

If you even say I told you so, I'll kill you.

Love,

Min.

            Serena let out a squeal of glee before leaping up and running down the stairs.


End file.
